


Purgatory

by curtangel



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtangel/pseuds/curtangel
Summary: Originally written in thisisby.us as a flash fic challengearchived 10/10/18 from the Wayback Machine





	Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> I actually forgot about writing this - its obvious to me that this was intended to be Ros/Guil but I was purposefully ambiguous in writing.  
> Posted with no changes.

The executioner was waiting.

His last act was cruel. He could feel those soft brown eyes... hands he once kissed... grabbing and begging for an answer he didn't want to have. He closed his eyes pulled his hand away just before it was time - denying his comforter a last comfort.

He kept his own eyes closed even as they jerked him to the block.

_Swish..._

It never came down. He could feel those soft hands still touching his hands...so close... but he doesn't  open his eyes. Somehow he knows that’s when the axe will finally drop.


End file.
